Ichigo's Tales!
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: Ichigo is torn between her affection for Masaya and most importantly, her 'budding' relationship with her boss Ryou. But when someone totally out of the picture jumps in, will she be able to overcome all odds and discover who her one true love really is?
1. Tomorrow never waits for love

**Ichigo's Tale: Part 1**

**Tomorrow never waits, for ****LOVE**

(This is my first time writing any Japanese anime story and I also don't know much about Tokyo mew mew. P.S. Kyo is a made up character).

_It was a Wednesday unlike any other day. I felt as if something special would happen to me, but of course in my life where there's something good, there's something bad waiting to ruin my day._

_Hi! My name is __**Ichigo**__, and these are a stories about my worst almost relationship that turned into a fairy tale come true. Part by part you read what happens in my life._

As I was approaching my locker, I tripped in front of the **hott** new kid at school, **Kyo Kimara**. I was lucky enough to converse with him without blushing…much…as he helped me pick up my books that fell. In my mind I thought, 'He is **soooo cute**, I should probably ask him out. No! That's the guy's job. What should I do? Oh yeah, play it cool.'

Later at lunch, I told my best friends Moe and Miwa everything and they both said that I should make the first move especially since rumor has it that Kyo is crushing on a certain red-haired girl.

"Who's that?" I joked. "But seriously, does Kyo really like me?"

"Duh, it's beyond obvious! I mean the he talks about you with his friends and the way he stares at you in Chem class, I mean I totally see the chemistry between the two of you," Miwa exclaimed.

"How about you ask Kyo to go out for a smoothie or something after school today?" Moe asked.

"What! No Way! First things first I go crazy when I'm alone with him," I stated.

"So what, just take us!" both M's suggested, but I just said that I'll ask him tomorrow.

"Nyah, but we've both always heard that tomorrow never waits," Moe acknowledged.

"Fine, this evening I'll just ask him to see a movie _tomorrow_ with us after school, k?" I stated.

Moe and Miwa just replied with a 'nyah'.

After school that day I met up with Kyo and asked and he didn't hesitate to say YES!

As soon as I got home that night I picked out my hottest mini skirt, cutest halter top with matching pumps and that was my movie outfit for the next day.

On my arrival to school, I saw Kyo's parents rushing out of the school, tears steaming down their faces, and all the students were gossiping about Lord alone knows what. Then I found out, it was no gossip. Kyo was hit by a truck on his way home after school and was hospitalized since he fractured his arm in two places. Three months past and Kyo was finally released. I couldn't wait for us to hook up, but apparently while in the hospital he hooked up with his nurses' niece. I was a little crushed but we decided to just remain friends. I wondered, 'will I ever find love? Will I ever have a prince charming of my own?'

Then it happened, I met the cutest guy at school (after Kyo of course). His name is...


	2. Love at first sight

**Ichigo's Tale: Part 2**

**LOVE at first sight!!**

**U **

_Previously on Ichigo's Tale: Ichigo asked Kyo to see a movie with Moe, Miwa and herself but things went haywire when Kyo got hit by a truck and was hospitalized for 3 months. Ichigo's plan to be with Kyo failed when Kyo hooked up with the niece of one of his nurses. Will Ichigo ever find love? Find out now!_

"Masaya!" I shouted running down the hall after him, "You forgot you're biology text in class!"

"Oh, thanks Momomiya-san," Masaya replied.

I felt a spark between the two of us. I thought 'Is this love at first sight? This time I was going to find out by making the first move and asking him out.'

"Masaya," I said.

"Yes."

"Do you want to see a movie with me after school today?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

'What to say? It definitely cannot be a romance film, that's just too obvious that I'm trying to make a move. Oh yeah, that new horror Ju-On.'

"I was thinking we could see 'Ju-On', how bout that?" I asked.

"Cool, I wanted to see it anyway. So after school right," Masaya said.

"Yeah," I replied while blushing a little, "See ya after school."

Before I left for the movies with Masaya, I told Moe and Miwa but their words were, "What! We're not invited, how could you!"

"Well I wanted some alone time so I could get to know Masaya, you know what I mean?"

"Nyah," they both said at the same time.

At the cinema, it was really cold so Masaya lent me his jacket. The movie was a little scary but I survived especially with my handsome Masaya at my side. On our way home, we discussed the movie and he changed the topic into us.

"Ichigo…"

"Yes."

"How about we go out again, but this time to dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds great, but I think you should meet my parents first. They're kinda strict when it comes to me going out with 'strangers'."

"Well how about I meet the parents Saturday night at 7, and then I take you out to the Yakurmari restaurant for dinner," Masaya said with an adorable smile that you can't say no to.

"Okay but only if you could afford to take me there since it's one of the most expensive restaurants in town," I replied.

"Alright, I'll make reservations a.s.a.p., good night Ichigo."

That same night I told my mom about my night and about what Masaya and I were talking about and she agreed on meeting Masaya before we go to dinner.

"Thanks mom, love you, good night."

"Love you too."

Before I got into bed, my phone rang.

'Who could it be this hour of the night, I mean it is 10 p.m.' I wondered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ichi! It's Moe and Miwa. So, give us the deeds, how was your night with Masaya, was it everything you dreamed of?"

"Well… YES! It was my best night ever, and we're going out again Saturday night for dinner, and guess where he's taking me."

"The Kumaru sushi palace?"

"No, way better, the Yakurmari restaurant down town."

"WHAT! No way!"

"Yes way! Well I've got to get some beauty sleep, though I don't need it, I'm already 100 percent beautiful. Y'all need it; I mean the two of you are like 50 percent combined. Just kidding, good night."

"Night chick!"

The next day at school Masaya told me that we're going to have a double date, us and Kyo and Keirichi, the nurses' niece.

"WHAT!" I shouted, "I mean _okay_, I can't wait for tomorrow night, see ya," I stuttered.

'What to do,' I thought. 'I mean I still have some feelings for Kyo, and I'm still recovering from our not hooking up and Masaya expects me to go out with him and the _witch_ who stole him from me! Oh, maybe I should asked Moe and Miwa for their perspective of my sit.' I sped down the halls in search of my two best friends. Finally I found them.

"Moe, Miwa come here!" I shouted.

"One sec," said Miwa.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Moe asked while they approached me.

"HUGE problem!" I breathlessly exclaimed, "I've got a date…" is what I could say before being interrupted by Moe.

"How's that a problem? You should be grateful that you and Masaya are going out again."

"Yeah but, I'm not just going with Masaya, I'm also going with Kyo and his new girl, Keirichi," I said while trying to catch a breath.

"_WOAH_, you do have a problem!" Miwa sarcastically exclaimed, "I mean you're dating Masaya, a great guy but yet you still seem to want Kyo, you do need help. I mean did that non-hook up mess up your mental heath or something?"

"Yeah Ichi, I mean like build a bridge and get over it. As Miwa said, Masaya's a great guy and you need to realize that and stop falling all over Kyo, k?"

"You guys are right, I should just give Masaya a chance, and I mean I could still be Kyo's friend." I responded with a really soft but sweet tone.

Later that night I got ready for the double date. I put on a red halter dress, black pumps and a matching purse. My hair was out with only a burette keeping it together, I looked fabulous. About five minutes later a heard the doorbell ringing. I wondered if it was Masaya. My theory was correct, it was him.

"Konnichiwa Momomiya-san," Masaya said while entering, "I brought you these honeysuckles."

"Thank you," I replied, "they smell really good. My parents will be down shortly, as for now, do you want anything?" I asked.

"Yes, to spend more time with you."

"I think I can make that work," I stated with a little smirk.

My parents then came down to question Masaya but that went terrible since my dad asked some embarrassing ones.

"Adiosu," My parents shouted.

After the questioning my mother wished me good luck with Masaya.

Masaya and I shouted "Adiosu!!!" while heading for the taxi (after all we're just 14).

We met up with Kyo and Keirichi at the restaurant. We all ordered miso soup for an appetizer. Masaya and I both ordered tonkatsu while Keirichi and Kyo ordered oden and sashimi. For dessert we all had kasutera and a cup of tea. We were lucky since the Yakurmari restaurant had a special guest artiste, _Utada Hikaru._ Her performance was great but there was one problem; there were two suspicious waiters who kept staring at me, a blonde and brunette, but that didn't spoil my night. Kyo took Keirichi home and Masaya took me. I thought I still liked Kyo but I guess it was just my mind playing tricks with me.

As I arrived home Masaya and I had a small convo before he left.

"Momomiya-san…"

"Yes Masaya?"

"I really enjoyed myself tonight and I hope you did too, and also I enjoy spending time with you and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my kendo match tomorrow after school?"

"I love you…I mean I'd love to" is what I said while making my way to give Masaya a kiss and make it my first kiss with a perfect guy.


	3. Changes within yourself Ichigo's Tail

**Ichigo's Tale: Part 3**

**Changes within yourself: - Ichigo's Tail**

As I walked into the house I saw that my parents were getting ready to go out.

"Ichigo," I heard, "your father and I are going to a banquet in the next twenty-five minutes, will you be okay home alone?"

"Yes mom, I will be absolutely fine. I'm just going to take a quick bath then get some rest."

After I freshened up with the bath I plunged myself into my bed and swiftly fell asleep. Only ten minutes had past and my parents were still home when I started feeling unusual. I tossed and turned in my bed along with stomach and head aches. Though this sounds like a normal virus being caught, the pain was dreadful. As soon as I dozed off I got back up. Every second the pain worsened. My mother offered to stay home and take care of me but I refused, I just kept saying that I'd be fine. My parents left some norimaki sushi in the microwave for me in case I got hungry. A few minutes after my parents left for their banquet I started to feel upset and I also almost threw up. I dozed off for exactly two minutes and then dived off of the bed with the pain gone and an extreme craving for fish. I sped downstairs to the microwave and ate the sushi like it was the last thing on earth to eat and everyone was trying to get it. Though it was the normal amount of sushi I would eat, I wasn't satisfied. I wanted more. Then I prepared sandwiches for me to eat. While eating the sandwiches, the pain came back, but this time it had one additional body part that hurt, my butt. At the same time the worst thing happened to me; ears grew from my head and it seemed to be of a cat, a long black tail came from behind and my hair and eyes turned pink along with a new ensemble.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, "How could this have happened to me?"

Then I thought if it took place at the restaurant. 'Could it have been that one of the waiters put something into my drink? Probably, especially since the two waiters who served us were staring strangely and constantly at me. I don't distinctly remember them but I know that the blonde's name begins with an R and the brunette's name is Keiichiro. Did they drug me and I'm slowly turning into a cat? I have to investigate!'

I hid the new me as much as possible then went back to the restaurant.

"Excuse me sir," I said to one waiter, "I'm looking for Keiichiro and that blonde waiter with the R name, can you get them for me please?"

"Sure ma'am, I'll bring Keiichiro and Ryou immediately."

The two waiters came to me and asked me what I wanted.

"What do I want? Could you two step outside with me for a brief moment please?"

"Sure," they both replied.

The disguise was removed when nobody was around, followed by "Did you guys do this to me? Did you?"

"Well… umm…Keiichiro tell the guys that we're going to the café to lock it up and then we're going home," Blondie commanded, "I'll tell the girl what has happened to her."

When Keiichiro left he started to explain.

"Before giving you your beverage we put a serum into it causing you to turn into a mew. You now have superhuman powers which _will_ be used to fight aliens and other peculiar creatures."

"Like you?" I shot back. "I don't believe this and what do you mean by _'will'?"_

"The mew gene is taking its effects now; you have no choice in the matter. You will report to us at Café Mew—"

"What's Café Mew?" I asked puzzled. 'Why is this happening? Who are these people?'

"The café that we own—" is what Ryou said before I interrupted him again.

"You own a café? Then explain to me why y'all are working here."

"We are only here to put the serum into your drink; it's that or injecting you with the serum. Now to get through this you must work for Keiichiro and I at the café or else," Ryou commanded.

"Or else what? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"Your new boss!"

At that time Keiichiro rejoined us and asked what the matter was.

I retorted with, "Ryou tells me that I **must** work for him, I don't even want a job!"

"Well you are going to be paid 10 yen per day, and we need you to work for only 6 days, that's 60 yen you'll make each week, and it's not even full days, just after school."

"Now that you put it that way I'll consider, but why put the serum in my drink, why me?"

"We put it in you because you'd make the perfect mew. Now that you are a mew, you might be acting a little strange."

"Exactly how strange?"

"You'll see, but for now, I think you should go home before anyone sees you."

"You're absolutely correct, I should get my tail home," I ironically replied.

When I arrived home my parents were seated on the couch awaiting my arrival, but of course, they were furious.

"Ichigo Momomiya where have been all of this time, your father and I have been extremely worried!!!" shouted a furious Sakura, "So where have you been?"

"Well… I um… I… I left…" is what I stuttered before I glanced at my coat which I was wearing, "I… I left my coat at the restaurant and they weren't sure that I was telling the truth so I've been trying to convince them all this time until two waiters who recognized me told them that it was mine," I lied.

"Okay then. I think you should get to bed, after all, you've been out _all_ night."

"What do you mean all night it's only… whoa, it's 11:37, yeah I also think that I should get to bed, Goodnight reidou ken daifu.

"Goodnight," my parents replied as I kissed them and headed to bed.

Later that night I received a mysterious phone call which turned out to be the last person I wanted to hear, Ryou, but luckily he had a good cause, he just called to tell me the address for Café Mew but sadly the day I have to start which is tomorrow.


	4. First day of work

**Ichigo's Tales: Part 4**

**First day of work!**

Morning finally came with the sun shining brightly into my room, the rays of its light striking me in my face, notifying me that it's time to wake up and start off the day. But as I was warned, I may be acting strangely for quite some time as I learn to become accustom with the new me. I headed to my bathroom and prepared myself; I brushed my teeth and took a morning bath, then put on my school uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. I told my parents about my new job and that I'd be home late and surprisingly they were okay with it.

At school I was definitely acting strange. The worst was at lunch.

As soon as I saw fish on my tray I picked it up with my mouth and started eating it without any utensils or anything. Everyone stared at me but my excuse was that I skipped breakfast, which was a total lie, but they didn't need to know that. As soon as school was over I tried to get to Café Mew as quick as possible but was stopped by Masaya who jumped directly in front of me.

"Ichigo, where are you going to all of a sudden? You didn't forget my kendo match that's starting in the next twenty minutes now did you?" he asked.

"Well… I…" I stuttered before getting extremely nervous and my cat ears popped up right in front of his face, "What's that over there!" I shouted so he wouldn't completely notice that I had cat ears. I then covered up the ears with a hat I had in my bag in case of emergencies (like it rains and I don't have an umbrella), then dashed off in attempt to get away from Masaya but he just kept following me. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my hand from behind and had me at a complete stop.

"Ichigo are you trying to avoid me or something? You're not interested in me anymore? Are we over after one date, have you found somebody new?" Masaya interrogated.

"What, no. It's just that I have a job at a café and my arrogant boss would flip if I'm late so I have to hurry to get there. I should've told you that earlier on today instead of having you chase me all this way. I'm really sorry." I replied short of breath.

"Why didn't you say that just now? It's okay Ichigo but you were acting as if you're hiding something, are you?"

"No! I—" was what I was able to say before Kyo told him that his match was about to start. I gave Masaya a good bye hug, told him to win his match for me then left for work.

"Hey… um could you do me a favor?" Masaya told Kyo.

"Sure no prob, what is it?"

"Could you follow Ichigo for me please and make sure she doesn't do anything _suspicious_ while she's at work, if you know what I mean."

"Okay I could, but you need to hurry and get changed and practice, you only have twelve minutes left," Kyo said before he began following me.

When I arrived to work Ryou had my uniform and had organized some things for me to do, but didn't let me know exactly what they were; he just told me as soon as I completed a task. He first had me taking orders from some customers.

"Hello, good evening sir may I take your order?" Is what I said to my first customer.

"Yes I'll have a—"

"Hey Kyo why are you here?"

"I heard that this place has great monaka so I came here to buy some."

"Okay then is that all you'll have?"

"Yes."

I took everyone's order then gave it to Keiichiro. Ryou said he had something very important to tell me. He then carried me into the kitchen, a more secluded area so he could do what he did next. He knelt and put his hand on my leg right beneath my uniform, but before he could do or say anything else I slapped him in his face, pushed him away from me, and called him a perv.

"Ichigo wait I'm showing something that came along with the new you," Ryou shouted.

I then went back to him because I had no other choice and he showed me the other thing that came with me. He said it's sort of a birthmark. I was confused by its heart-like shape but asked no questions. I then served everyone their order for the evening. When the place was empty Ryou and Keiichiro told me everything I needed to know. Ryou explained to me that my mew gene came from a wild cat, Bengalensis Iriomotensis, and that it is an endangered species found in Iriomote Island, Okinawa and Japan. Ryou said he believes there are paranormal activities taking place that may have originated from outer space, and that there may be an attack on Earth. He also explained to me that I must find four other girls who are also Mew's but don't know it, and bring them to him. Keiichiro told me that luckily for me my powers can be turned on and off, but I must learn how to control it first.

The next day when I returned to school Masaya seemed rather angry with me. I thought he lost his kendo match by worrying about me but I later found out that he won. After school he told me the reason he was furious with me.

"Ichigo," he said, "I am extremely disappointed in you. How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Kyo told me that he went to the café where you work to have some monaka, but instead he saw some blonde guy putting his hand up your work uniform and you let him. Is this true?" Masaya queried.

"Well the blonde guy is my boss and yes it kind of true. He just saw that there was a small tear in my uniform and sewed it back together since I'm not exactly the most textile competent person around."

"I hope that you're not lying."

"Masaya I'm sorry that I let him do that, it will NEVER happen again. Masaya—"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Are you totally mad with me? I understand if you are."

"No I'm not mad with you, just concerned. It was a simple misunderstanding. Ichigo if you want this to work we both can't have complete strangers all over us or do anything that we shouldn't; don't worry Momomiya-san, I still love you. Now I believe that you have a job to do." Masaya gave me a hug before I left. I did my routine at work when Ryou told me that I must start searching for the new Mews a.s.a.p., so I did.

I had a long perilous journey but eventually found my comrades and conquered turning my powers on and off. The fourth was the most difficult to get because she didn't want to be part of the Mew's and being the diva that she is, doesn't exactly work with teams, but eventually she gave in and joined us in the end. The five of us, Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding and myself fought many battles, made three main enemies whose names are Kish, Pai, and Tart, and we had many ups and downs, well mainly Ryou and I quarreling, but with a boss so insolent who wouldn't. Then one day something very interesting yet wrong happened with one of our arguments. It was a good thing that it happened out of sight of the customers.

"Ichigo why are you out of uniform?" Ryou demanded to know.

"I was wondering if I could take some time off today to see my boyfriend's kendo match, it will only take an hour."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not? Hello I have boyfriend who needs my support, I have a life which you're taking away right now!" I shouted.

"Well now that you're a mew things have changed; you're life belongs to me now."

"No it doesn't! You are so mean! You know what, I think you're just jealous that I have someone and you don't. I think you're just lonely; well if you would probably take a day you would find a girl."

"That's not the reason and I… you… we need to work which we should be doing now. So forget about you're dumb boyfriend who I'm sure won many kendo matches before he even knew you, and get back to work!"

"Don't refer to my boyfriend as dumb you rude pig. Oh I hate you!" I shouted.

"I hate you too!" Ryou retorted.

"I hate you more, infact, I loathe you!"

"Yeah well infact I love you!"

"Then kiss me you fool!" I exclaimed right before we had a magical kiss which happened to be seen by Keiichiro.

"That was so wrong," I said.

"Ichigo I'm sorry—"

"But it felt so right. This is weird. Did we just kiss?"

"I think we did. Ichigo I'm sorry, I know you have a boyfriend and I kind of pushed you to say for me to kiss you, I guess I just told you that I love you in the heat of the moment, I know that makes no sense but—"

"Don't bother explaining because I already know what you mean. I mean I told you to kiss me because I was kinda in the moment as well. Well what happened, happened, even though I told Masaya that nothing of this sort will ever happen. Let's just put this behind us, after all, it meant nothing at all, right?"

"Yeah, nothing. Ichigo, I think you should go see your boyfriend's kendo match, but don't stay too long because as soon as it's over you have to come back to work."

"Really I could go? Thank you so much Ryou!" I happily said as I gave him a hug then left.

"Um… Ryou—"

"Yes Keiichiro?"

"Your kiss with Ichigo meant nothing, right?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well I think it doesn't. When we kissed it had a lot of meaning, but afterwards, it was just weird. Ichigo's attractive, but she's taken and she's and employee and dating an employee is odd and wrong in so many ways."

"Well I'm glad that it meant nothing. Come on, the place is packed and we've got plenty work to get done."

On my way to Masaya's kendo match, I had a strange feeling that I was being followed. I looked around but nothing and no one was there.

'I have to be very alert,' I thought, 'my cat senses are tingling, way too much.'

On my entire journey to Masaya's kendo match (which wasn't a long journey) I thought about my kiss with Ryou. I thought, 'He's a lot more of a better kisser than Masaya, but… I don't know, maybe, just maybe I might like him, and he might have feelings for me as well. Guess there's only one way to find out, go on a date with him.'


	5. The Secret Note: pt 1

**Ichigo's Tales: Part 5**

**The Secret note!**

Masaya unfortunately lost his kendo match, but when I went to cheer him up I said something completely wrong.

"Ryou its okay you'll win your next match, cheer up hun you'll do better next time," I said and gave him a big hug.

"Ichigo, why did you just call me Ryou? Isn't he your boss?"

"Uh… Oops! I meant to say Masaya," I said with a weak smile. I was caught; curse my foot-in-mouth syndrome!

"Then say what you mean next time please. Right now you ARE going to tell me what's going on!" Masaya said angrily, his voice rising slightly with each word.

"Well the cat's out of the bag. Masaya, Ryou and I accidentally kissed," I told Masaya. After all I couldn't lie to him, at least at that moment.

"What! What is wrong with you? And you let it happen?"

"Yes I did. We were quarrelling and then it sort of happened. I didn't mean for it to occur. Masaya it meant nothing—"

"Then if it meant nothing why did you call me him?"

"Because it's haunting me! Masaya I need you to understand that I love you, not him. He understands that, so please forgive me."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove your love for me, and then you'd be forgiven. I have nothing else to say on this topic, goodbye Momomiya."

"Masaya onegai shimasu," is what I said before he walked out on me.

Then, Kyo came from nowhere and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Masaya isn't going to see me anymore because of one foolish mistake that I made."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"I kissed another guy. Kyo I made out with my boss," I cried.

"Let me know who you work for so I could keep my girl away. Just kidding. Ichigo, Masaya's just a little down from losing, that's all. I'm sure you'd be forgiven in no time. So wipe those tears away and don't cry anymore, everything's going to be fine."

"Thanks Kyo, that's the support I needed. You're a great guy," I said as I gave him hug before remembering when he spied on me. Then I felt angry with him because that could've made things worse. "Kyo, remember when you came to the café and ordered monaka?"

"Oh yeah, by the way that tasted great! Compliments to the chef for me."

"Yeah whatever. What were you doing by the kitchen, that's restricted for ALL customers. Why were you spying on me? Why did you tell Masaya that my boss put his hand up my skirt? Do you realize that could've made things worse between us just now, do you?"

"Listen Ichigo, I didn't mean to. Masaya sent me to spy on you and make sure that you didn't do anything suspicious, that's why I spied and gave him the report."

"He sent you to do what? I can't believe that he didn't trust me! He's going to find out what distrust is all about!"

I then returned to the café and did my usual work. I told Ryou that I had an important question to ask him when the café closed. Finally that time came and I didn't hesitate to ask him, even if Keiichiro, Zakuro, Minto, Pudding and Lettuce were in the same room as us.

"Ryou I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner some time, like tonight?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Why would you want to go out with me?"

"Fine, the truth is that I'm trying to make him angry with me. I like him but I'm furious with him. You know what he did on my first of work?"

"No what?"

"He sent our friend to spy on me and he saw when you were showing me the birthmark thingy and told Masaya that you were sticking your hand up my skirt! I'm not mad that our friend told him, but more so that Masaya sent someone to spy on me. He's such a jerk, I hate him right now!"

"Uh huh. Well that sucks, but unfortunately for you I'm nobody's boy-toy."

"Oh come on, please Ryou? Just one date, that's all I ask. I'll stay overtime and clean up the entire café tomorrow if you do me this one favour!" I begged. Zakuro and Minto shook their heads pitifully at my pathetic attempt, whilst Pudding and Lettuce stared on in amazement.

"Okay fine, whatever, but only if you keep your promise I'll play along," he replied dryly.

"Arigato! We have to go somewhere fancy and take pictures and make sure that he sees them. Muahhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's going to be so jealous he'll want me back in no time."

"I don't see how making him jealous is going to bring you two back together," Keiichiro said.

"He'll obviously see how much he still loves me duh!"

"Well Ichigo I'll pick you up tonight at 7 and we'll go to the **Aoiumi** restaurant. A place that's simple yet refined. 

"OMG! I never been there before, it's so expensive, but I've heard that the food there is exquisite. Then again it has to be for a five star restaurant. Domo arigato Ryou! I have to call my bff's Moe and Miwa to help me pick out a dress. **Adiosu!**

"Good luck on your date tonight Ry, just don't take advantage of this, and don't kiss her again. You see what you made happen, her boyfriend practically broke up with her," Keiichiro stated.

"You kissed Ichigo?" all the girls shockingly questioned.

"Thank you for the café broadcast Keiichiro, thanks a lot," Ryou cynically said.

Later that night Ryou picked me up from my house and we left for the restaurant.

"That's a gorgeous red dress your wearing, you look stunning," Ryou truthfully complimented.

"Thank you, you look rather appealing yourself," I replied.

At the restaurant Ryou and I shared sashimi and also a few dances. For a stick in the mud he's a phenomenal dancer. We had a short conversation in between one of our dances.

"Ryou, when you said that our kiss meant nothing, did you mean it?"

"Honestly…no, I didn't. Thinking about it afterwards made me realize how much that kiss meant to me, it meant that I could have a chance to love; it also meant that I may have feelings for you. It doesn't matter to me anymore because I know now that you truly love your boyfriend Masaya."

"Confession time again. I also lied when I said that the kiss meant nothing, because when I kissed you I felt as if you were my boyfriend and not Masaya. Can you believe I called him you when I went to greet him?" There was silence after that statement, and I saw that Ryou was in deep contemplation.

"Something on you mind?" I asked sweetly as he spun me.

"All I was thinking about was doing this again."

Then it happened, Ryou and I kissed again. This time wasn't as good as the last though, at least to me. I guess it was a wake up call, we didn't love each other.

"Ryou, did that mean anything to you just now?"

"Not really. Sorry to say it had less meaning than the other kiss."

"Please stop saying that it had meaning. You don't love me, I don't love you, there, end of story. Oh I'm so in denial."

"No you're not. Okay maybe you are, but you'll figure everything out, I promise you. How about we order some dessert and forget about our relationship dilemma for now?"

"Alright Ryou. I want kasutera."

"Then I guess I'd order mochi. Excuse me waiter, we're ready to order our dessert."

When we called the waiter so we could order our dessert, he brought a letter sent to me by a mysterious person he said who just dropped it off and left. The letter read:

_Dear koneko-chan,_

_ Why are you wasting your time with those two ridiculous people when you could be spending all your time loving me? If Ryou even liked you one bit do you think the two of you would've been arguing so often? If Masaya truly loved you do you think that he would've walked out on you and left you heartbroken? I think if that insolent Ryou loved you there would be peace between you two, and if Masaya loved you he would've understood your situation. If he loved you he would've never sent anyone to spy on you while you were at work. Do you think that either of them truly care about you? I would love to know if you think so. I'd love to see how you would prove your love to that pretty-boy Masaya. Truth be told, you shouldn't be the one proving your love to him, he should be proving his love to you, if he so claims to love you. What you have with the both of them isn't true love; they have you living under their false pretensions. True love takes trust, peace, forgiveness, happiness, but most importantly and obviously, the love. Ichigo what you need is true love, not with either of them, but with me. Koneko-chan I promise that I will love you from now and forever, till death do us part. Even if your love isn't returned know that mine will always be present whenever you need it._

_ Love always,_

_ Anonymous._

_P.S. if you wish to write back just call the waiter and he would have a pen and a piece of paper ready for you. When you are finished writing give the letter back to the waiter and he would return it to me. Come on, take a chance, and try me._

"Ichigo what's up with that letter?" Ryou asked.

"More like an essay. It's nothing."

"So, who's it from?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"You alright? You look baffled. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. It's just this letter, it truly puzzles me."

"What's written in it? May I see?"

"It's from a secret admirer. He thinks that you are insolent and we argue too much so there can never be any sparks between us, and he also thinks that Masaya doesn't love me, because if he did he would've understood what had happened was just a mere accident. Whoever this is just basically said why I shouldn't date neither you nor Masaya, but him, whoever he is. He also sounds like someone who knows more about my business than he ought to, but who on earth can it be? There's one way to find out; as this note says, 'take a chance'."

"What does that mean?" asked a rather baffled Ryou.

"He said to write him back and give the note to the waiter."

"Well if he's in the backroom why not visit him yourself and stop this nonsense once and for all?"

"You think the waiter will let me do that, he being part of this scheme and all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Point. You sure you're up to that though, replying his letter?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Remember, whatever happens, I'm here for you."

"Arigato Ryou. Where's the waiter and our dessert?"  
"There he is. Why does he have a pen and paper?"

"I think I know why."

"Here's your kasutera ma'am, and your mochi sir. Madam the pen and paper you needed, when you are finished just send for me."

"How did you—"

"Madam you need not worry about that."

So I chose to make my reply short and straight to the point. My letter read:

_Dear anonymous,_

_ Who are you and will I ever get to meet you? How do you know my name? How do you know all of these things about me, have you been stalking me? If you truly love me then why won't you show yourself now; quite cowardly if you ask me, and how dare you think that my love for Masaya is fake? The only thing fake here is you. You said it yourself, true love needs trust, and if you truly 'love me' then you'll trust that I wouldn't be fooled by your appearance or by who you are. I won't judge you, but right now you're not exactly making the best of impressions by making such accusations about my love life. But there's always room for change…_

_Sincerely yours,_

_ Ichigo._

_P.S. why are you calling me koneko-chan? No disrespect, but I don't know you so please stop with the pet names._

I gave the letter to the waiter and waited for a reply from my anonymous admirer, but he took a long too long for my liking, so Ryou and I decided to leave. When I reached home from my date with Ryou, instead of giving him a goodbye kiss, I gave him a goodbye hug. I realized that we are better off as friends.

"Ichigo…" Ryou said in a soft tone.

"Yes Ryou?"

"One more kiss, please, one last time."

"Ryou I thought we—"

"Ichigo please understand, the first time I kissed you I knew that I'd love you forever. Ichigo, one word, one word would silence me forever."

"Ryou I know how it feels to not get the person that you love, I know that it's a very complicated situation that you are in, and I also know that it's hard to lose the one that you love to another. But we've established already how I felt about us…I'll permit it this one time because I understand what you're going through," is what I said before I moved forward to give him a last kiss before he stopped me."

"Ichigo no. It's clear that you do not feel the same for me as I do for you, and I won't force you to do something that you do not wish to do. From now on my feelings would be kept to myself."

"Ryou…"

"Hey, don't worry, I'm a survivor okay."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes it is. Adiosu Momomiya-chan."

"Adiosu."


	6. The Secret Note: pt 2

**Ichigo's Tales: Part 6**

**The Secret note: part 2: Who's my admirer?**

**Dear readers, there may be a bit of fluffiness in it so if u think it's too fluffy, please tell me so I could edit it properly ok. Enjoy and please review : )**

I went up to my room feeling complete remorse for Ryou, also wondering if the two of us were really made to be, after all I enjoy myself whenever I'm with him… it's like I'm in paradise when we're together, but in due time I'll know. As I was about to plunge myself onto my bed I saw another note which was lain on my pillow. Apparently Mr. Anonymous decided to reply, but how did he know that this was my room, yet alone my house. It was almost as if he's been following me. This entire secret admirer thing was beginning to scare me though it made me feel a little special. This note gave a bit more detail about him, but it still wasn't enough to make him known to me, at least until… Well this note read:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Sorry for addressing you as my koneko-chan, when you see who I am you'd know why. Secondly, you should know that I have not been completely stalking you, actually I won't call it stalking; I'd rather call it watching you when you don't know. I hope that you would put aside the impressions of me that you may have made and start afresh tomorrow evening at 6p.m. when you meet me at the lake near to the park opposite the alley by Sushi Palace. Around that time nobody would be around when you discover the news which may seem a bit dreadful but when I get to the explanation tomorrow you would understand why there mustn't be anyone around. Thirdly, you do know me, but it is what you know my as is what troubles me, troubles me that you may not have the same feelings for me, or even give those feelings chance to break free. Please do not be alarmed by my appearances because my intentions to be with you are good, my intentions are love._

_Love Always,_

_Anonymous._

That note had me in deep thought. 'What did he mean by 'you'd know why' when he apologized for calling me his ko…koneko-chan. KISH? Kish is the only one who calls me his koneko-chan. Is he my secret admirer? He couldn't be after all he's an enemy, I mean enemies don't fall completely in love with each other… or do they? Do they? If it is him then, then he won't be writing me to say that he's in love with me and I'm positively sure that the intentions aren't love, but hatred. He's trying to set me up. Not if I set him up first. I just need to get the reinforcements.'

I then left home (with my parent's authorization of course, even if I had to lie to them) and went to Ryou's house to get help from him, after all he did say he'd forever be there for me, no matter what.

"Ryou!" I shouted as I knocked on his door, "I need your help, it's Ichigo."

"Come in, I'm in my room. I'd be down in a sec."

Unfortunately for both of us (mostly him than me) all I heard was the 'come in' and walked right into Ryou's room, and apparently he just came out of the shower and was dressing.

"Nice bod!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! What are you doing in here? I told you that I was coming in a sec," Ryou shouted as he grabbed his towel to cover his naked body.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you… at least that."

I then went in the café and took a seat whilst I waited for him. Ryou then joined me and asked what I needed help with. I told him my accusations about Kish and he decided that I take no chance and go alone until he gets the rest of the girls and Keiichiro and they stay near in case it is really Kish, especially if he's trying to 'take me out'. When I returned home I confused myself more than I already was. I kept thinking if I liked Kish. Maybe there might be a chance that I do, in spite of everything, Kish does seem a bit handsome, charming at times during our battles and… and who am I kidding I don't like Kish…I, I have to think this through. What is there about Kish that I should like? I guess he's cute, for an iseijin. But what is cute about him? He has great body, gorgeous amber eyes…but beneath all that lays a pervert to the core that keeps trying to steal kisses from me during battle! His amiable smile is the cutest thing ever though...what am I saying?! Maybe I might just have had feelings for Kish that I never knew about until now. In truth and in fact he does seem attracted to me… there is a possibility that I may be attracted to him in return. Or maybe he's trying to mess around with me so he could attack us better.

I thought about him for ten minutes straight after, and then it hit me like… like… well I don't exactly like what but I did know that I've been blind for quite some time. If my admirer is Kish I must tell him how I feel… but wait, my parents. Then it hit me like a knife piercing through my heart. Once again, I'm in some hot water with my feelings. Finally, the day has come for me to meet Mr. Anonymous (whom I prayed to be Kish). I put on an adorable pink dress with a cute ribbon in my hair. Ryou went over the plan with Keiichiro and the girls while I daydreamed about being with the perfect guy… though the question was who's the perfect guy? I left to go to the park while the guys stayed a short distance off in case of an emergency.

Six p.m. came and went but I still waited for him to arrive. 'Maybe it was a prank,' I thought. Then from behind somebody covered my eyes and said, "Don't be alarmed, it is I. I am sorry for being here so late, it was just that I was thinking of an explanation of my appearance."

"I'm sure however you look isn't any worse than my messed up life. Your voice is very familiar. It's almost as if I know you," I said rather confused, after all I was positive that it was Kish but that wasn't Kish's voice. It sounded a lot like… but it couldn't have been.

"I thought that it was clearly stated in the letter that you know me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You look pretty today."

"Arrigato."

The reinforcements P.O.V.

"Pudding what do you see from up there?" Keiichiro questioned.

""Nothing really. They're just talking," Pudding replied from up in the tree.

"Can you make out the guy?" Ryou asked.

"No… actually he just looks like a normal ningen."

"That's strange," Ryou stated.

"Maybe it's a disguise," Zakuro joked.

"You're right," Ryou replied, "Pudding just continue watching them."

"Okay."

Me and my admirers' P.O.V.

"Daijoubu (how are you)?" he asked.

"Aikawarazu (same as always)."

"I think that it's time for me to reveal my secret identity. Ichigo please don't be alarmed with what you are about to find out."

"I promise," I replied though I was bemused. As he moved his hand away I turned around to take a good look at him but I was truly amazed by the sight that had lain before my eyes. I jumped back and shouted, "Kyo! I seriously thought that it was your voice that I was hearing."

"Not quite." He then somehow transformed into Kish.

"Kish! Ah! Metamorphosis!" I then shouted on guard.

"Ichigo no wait, I'm not here to fight with you. I truly am your admirer; but then again, when there's such a pretty face and a pair of fine eyes like yours who wouldn't fall in love?"

"What are you trying to prove?" I replied whilst fighting not to blush.

The reinforcements P.O.V.

"Ryou it really is Kish," Pudding stated.

"So he really was in a disguise?" Lettuce asked.

"Apparently," Keiichiro replied. "Ryou do you want to jump in now?"

"Let's see how she handles it, then if things get shaky we'd get in there. Pudding watch them and notify us if things go wrong."

"Hai boss."

Me and Kish's P.O.V.

"How could this be? What did you do to Kyo? Why are you here?" I interrogated.

"To answer question one, Pai used our alien technology and discovered a way for us to take the form of already existing humans. I did nothing to him except use his body form to find out more things about you. I am only here to confess my love to you and get yours in return," Kish said with his amiable smile which I could never resist.

"How were you so sure that you'd achieve my love in return?" I said while still blushing a bit from the fact that he loves me.

"I know you can't resist me."

"Well if I can't then would I walk off on you like this," I said while preparing to leave.

"I know you can't resist because you're not really leaving and you came off guard while you were blushing."

"You might have been correct about that but how are you so sure that you'd earn my love, after all, all we've ever done was fight."

"That may be so but underneath it all you know you want me."

"_That_ may be so but were you absolutely sure that I'd go with an alien, especially one like you?"

"I see someone's forgetting their genetics now."

"Nobody's forgetting their genetics. I know that I'm part alien…but part is all that I am."

"I see."

The reinforcements P.O.V.

Zakuro had joined Pudding in the tree. She then said, "Wow! It actually looks as if they're getting along. In some way, it seems as if they're flirting."

"That could never be!" Ryou shouted.

"Somebody seems a bit jealous," Minto teased.

"Don't worry Ryou, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Lettuce said as she tried to cheer Ryou up.

"Or it could be that something's wrong with Zakuro's eyes," Minto added.

"Nothing's wrong with her eyes," Pudding shot back, "I also see the connection between them."

"Well whatever it is we'll find out soon," Keiichiro then said. "Pudding and Zakuro just keep an eye on them."

Me and Kish's P.O.V

"So koneko-chan, what do you truly think of me?"

"I think that you are the most odious iseijin that I've ever met in my entire life."

"Really?!"

"Maybe, or it might be that I think that you are the most alluring alien that I've ever laid eyes on and that I would love to out with you sometime seeing that you've worked your magic and won the heart of the girl of your dreams."

"I'd go with the second one."

"Ah…but you did know that there's a down side to that one, or did you?"

"What may that disadvantage be?"

"The girl's parents have her trapped in tower guarded by an evil dragon as she waits for her 'Prince Charming' to rescue her—"

"Maybe I could be her 'Prince Charming'."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Why?"

"Let me finish the story and you'd know why."

"Okay."

"So… where was I? Ah yes… she waits for her 'Prince Charming' to rescue her. Unfortunately for her, her parents must make the final decision of whom her 'Prince Charming' shall be. So the girl may not end up with her one true love after all, but with some pretty boy that she has no feelings for. The End."

"I see the problem. But when you said 'some pretty boy that she has no feelings for' you meant Masaya?"

"Don't bring him into this."

"Then whom shall I bring into this?"

"Kish don't you see? Our love is forbidden, we can never be!" I exclaimed.

"Then maybe…"

**To be continued in chapter 7.**


End file.
